Eclipsed
by animeminnie
Summary: Hinata and sasuke use to date, now since he back will they have how will it go. Plz comment or feedback


**Eclipsed**

This sasuhina story was inspired by Eclipsed song by Evens blue. I don't own the song or Naruto. Hope you like it.

Sasuke POV

Sasuke was walking to the Ramen shop to meet Naruto. 'I can't believe it's been more than five years since I left Konoha and off the bat Naruto wants to eat Ramen with me. ' sasuke was in his own little world when he bummed into a figure. He looked down at the woman on the floor. He gazed upon her blue hime style hair. It coved her eyes, she stood up and dusted herself off and turned around to see if her pants where dirty. He was intrigued with the woman. Her hair reached the lower black. She had a nice figure, when the young lady looked up to see him. Sasuke was memorized by her eyes. White eyes with a tint of lavender, she bowed at him. "s-sorry" she said quietly.

"It's okay" Sasuke scratched the back of his head. He was annoyed that that the woman was stuttering.

She lifted her head and walked off.

Once he reached the roman shop Naruto was seated in his seat. You could hear the rumbling of his stomach. It was just a couple feet way, it was annoyed and irritated. Sasuke wanted punch the shit out of him but he knew it was lunch and later he will have his revenge on him in the training field. He sat down right down with the bottomless pit. He ate his plate within 5 bowels Naruto had finished. He sat there watching the dobe eat 3 more plates. Once they finished they paid their tab and walked throw the village towards the training field.

Once they reach their decantation Sasuke saw the young lady again. She was exchange blows with two men. He admired her foot work. She dodged gracefully like a dancer, she landed like a feather, but yet she was slow. Naruto was amazed by the fighting when it was over he run to the group, sasuke followed.

Naruto called out to the 2 men first. "Hey Kiba, Shino" and he paused and shouted out her name "Hinata-Chan" when her name was spoken Sasuke couldn't believe that the young lady was Hinata. The group looked over to Naruto.

Hinata's POV

I was running late to meet Kiba and shino at the training field. I over slept, so I run out the door, I brushed my teeth and hair, got dressed, and clean my room before taking off. I was out of the mansion in a flash. I was busy looking at Ino's family flower shop and I didn't look where I was going. I hit something, I fell on my ass I opened my eyes to see a pair of feet. That something was someone. I stood up and started to dust myself off, I turned around 360 to see if I had dirt on my behind and I dusted if off also. I remembered about the person right in front of Me. I looked up tracing the masculine body to Onyx eyes that where almost hiding behind his bangs '_sasuke-kun'_ I quickly bent over to bow "s-sorry" I was embarrassed that I ran into a man, I could fell heat rais to my cheeks soon fallowed tint of pink on my checks.

"Its okay" the young man scratched the back of his head but yet he didn't miss up his spicks.

As soon as Sasuke said that I took off to the training field. When I was a meter away I heard kiba yelling to me. Kiba had a cute since of smell, shino on the other Hand had smell as well with his bugs. I was out of breath, but yet I insured them to spar with me, but instead on a warm up. When the two guys spared I practiced my Justus. When kiba and shino where apart, waiting for the other to attack I walked into the battle "I am ready you guys."

I activated My Byakugan and was in a spar stance.

Kiba decide to make the first move. I dodged his attack with grace like a ballerina. I then saw shino bugs moving in. I quickly did a 360 for the protection of the eight trigrams.

When I saw an opening I jumped high and graceful landed on a tree branch next to shino. I quickly used gentle fist to knock him out the tree. I quickly leaped off the branch and I landed on another branch 10 feet from the one I was at, because Akamaru tried to strike me. I lost my connotation when kiba tacked me off the tree. I saw his chakra points I nailed one hard. It made him let go of me. I knew what shino's bug would do next, I quickly did my just again. I landed on the ground like a feather. I ran in the direction kiba was and trade to hit another point. Kiba wasn't going to fall for it again. When I was close I let out a bust of chakra blowing him to Akamaru. My mistake was taking My attention off of shino at that moment I was held by a hand shaped made out of shino's bugs. It was all over, like always I wasn't good enough to fight my teammates.

Kiba picked up a scent of Naruto "Hinata brace yourself, here comes Naruto and another person."

Naruto called out to the 2 men first. "Hey Kiba, Shino" and he paused and shouted out My name "I-Chan", the group looked over to the men. Once the men reached a group he began to component. "Hey nice work you guys, especially you I-Chan"

'Chan, you're still calling me Chan! You call every one without the Chan and a Kun why not me' I looked at him with a smile and pink on My face. "Hn"

"Your slow, you need to improve. You don't compare to your cousin." Sasuke spat out.

Naruto invade everyone to the academy, to surprised Iruka for his birthday. But I replied "i-i- need to tr-train more" I gave Sasuke an 'I hate you look' and then looked down at My feet.

"I am going to train on the other side of the water, on that rock." Sasuke waved off Naruto and started to walk off.

After they left I worked on My Justus mean while Sasuke worked on braking down a rock I saw him break it down with ease. I work until I had no more charka. I sat under a tree My back against the bark. I closed My eyes; I let a tear run down 'he was right, I need to work even harder to surpass My father and cousin.'

Normal POV

Sasuke saw her share tears he sat beside her. "Sorry about being harsh"

Hinata brought up her knees to hug and bury her head in them "No you are right"

Sasuke listened to her, she didn't shudder, and she just shared tears. "I use to be like you, unhappy that Naruto surpassed me here and there, and I had to catch up to my brother who was over the top, I had to work hard to get here equal to Naruto but yet I am stronger because my eyes, and my family's death help me push me even further"

"We love our tragedies." Hinata paused she looked at sasuke who was staring up to the braches and the leaves. "What happen to us makes us stronger, r-right?" Sasuke nodded "you lost your family, I lost my mother when she gave birth to my sister, my brother tried to kill me, and my father is probably going to give my sister the clan instead of me the heiress." More tears slid down her cheek and onto her arms. "We're both broken in our own little ways"

Sasuke stared at her "We're broken, but we fit together just right"

"You know I saw the black inside your eyes, I saw they were eclipsed by mine and they looked just right." she paused "but we went out… 6 years ago for a year. Y-you d-didn't sh-show an-any in-interest in m-me, you hid a-are re-relation-ship from everyone, sasuke-kun" she buried her face into her arms once more. "you didn't want anything to do with me, y-you said we were going out b-but you never listened or saw me…it was spare, getting stronger, you, you "

"You're a butterfly now" Hinata was discussed by him. She stood up tried to run. But he had her wrist.

"You once told me" he paused to take a breath "When our eyes meet, will you know me then? And will you want to know it? It feels like I've known you for so long. When our eyes meet, will you want me then? And will you ever know it? It seems like you've known me for so long" Hinata didn't have anything to say. "I'm different from before let me show you." he leaned in to kiss her, her lips where soft, their kiss was passionate.

6 months passed from after that day.

Hinata and sasuke where hanging out at the hyuga's mansion. Sasuke was happy that he got to know her a second time since the first time he was asshole about it, She was in smiling mood about her relationship with sasuke was better. She realized a lot about sasuke 'I love your analogies. We're both crazy in our own little ways, we talk about the future and our past lives. I know I like you then but I know I love you now.' Hinata was in a bad mood about her birthday, she wanted everything her sister had, she wasn't the heiress, and Hinata won her title far and square because of sasuke. But she wanted everything her sister had.

Sasuke hugged Hinata and whispered in her ear "But you can't have everything you want0  
" he paused "when you want it." there was a short silence " I will be everything you want…..when you want It." he kissed her neck making her moan. He knew that Hinata wanted him he wanted her. They spent the day with each other and sometime night. The 6 months felt like 3 years to them they knew everything about each other.

"will you W-w-wait for me." Hinata whispered into his ear. "But I know that you won't wait"

Sasuke knew what she was implying she wasn't to get married before doing it." Trust for me."

Hinata's eyes widened when she hear him say trust him. "Fall for me…. Even when you don't know you're falling for me Will you fall for it? If it should, it'll come around again. But don't wait for me. And don't trust in me. Don't fall me. Even when you know you're falling for me..."

Sasuke closed his eyes kissing her passionately. "When our hearts meet, will we make it then." he whispered to her and continued to kiss her again 'he knew that he want to wait for her, she could trust him, he fell for her, and he loved her'


End file.
